Update:Soundbank, HP bar, and QoL changes
As development of Make-All and the Grotesque Guardians continues to progress, this week sees the release of a number of previously-polled Quality of Life updates. Plus your usual array of fixes. A number of barbarian fishing spots have been added to the lake with the waterfall near Quidamortem. As with fishing near Otto's Grotto you'll be able to catch Leaping trout, salmon, and sturgeon. Did you know that in some places it's illegal to introduce foreign species to new areas? I mean, I guess that happened here, because my immersion would be ruined otherwise. With the release of Fossil Island a number of changes were made to the soundbank of Old School RuneScape. This was to accommodate the new tracks being released with the content. This did have the effect of changing the sounds of all pre-existing tracks, since the soundbank is shared by all music in the game. Following player feedback since the release of Fossil Island, we have opted to revert the changes. This means that all pre-existing tracks will sound as they once did, but the Fossil Island tracks will now sound slightly different. A change has been made to the HP headbar which displays how many Hitpoints you have remaining. Each section of the bar will now represent a more accurate depiction of your remaining Hitpoints. Previously the number of Hitpoints you had remaining was inaccurately represented, particularly when low on Hitpoints. There are 30 sections to your HP bar. Each section has a number of Hitpoints associated with it. Before this update, a player with 90 HP would see the sections distributed as: *90 HP: 30 sections filled *89-87 HP: 29 sections filled *86-84 HP: 28 sections filled ... *8-6 HP: 2 sections filled *5-1 HP: 1 section filled *0 HP: 0 section filled As you can see, there are 5 HP associated with the final section, but 3 HP associated with every other section. Following the change you'll find that your HP is more evenly distributed across each section: *90 HP: 30 sections filled *89-87 HP: 29 sections filled *86-84 HP: 28 sections filled ... *62-59 HP: 20 sections filled (note that there's 4 HP in this section) ... *31-28 HP: 10 sections filled (note that there's 4 HP in this section) ... *6-4 HP: 2 sections filled *3-1 HP: 1 section filled *0 HP: 0 sections filled Development of the mechanics of the boss encounter has kicked off, and the design is nearing completion. Watch Mod Ghost on the design stream today (5th October) from 1pm BST until 6pm BST on www.twitch.tv/runescape! The Dragon Slayer II poll concluded yesterday, and the quest passed with a resounding Yes! You can view the results of the poll here. Next week we'll be releasing the requirements for the quest, so make sure you tune into Wednesday's Q&A next week at 5pm BST! Where we make the literally unplayable, playable. *We welcome Mod Curse (@JagexCurse) to the Old School team! *'Make All' is currently undergoing testing! Release is drawing ever closer! *Worlds 402 and 405 (Seasonal Deadman worlds) are being removed *You can now examine the Blast Furnace's Melting pot in order to check which ores, and how many, have been added to the Blast Furnace. Historically there have been a few complaints about the inability to produce a full inventory of bars for some 'unknown' reason. It turns out that you'd just forgotten that you'd already placed ore within the Furnance! *Diango's store now stocks 100 Teleport cards. These cards are used to fill (charge) the Chronicle (which can also be purchased from Diango). The Chronicle allows players to teleport outside the Champions' Guild *The Chronicle has had its how many charges left messaging made red to allow it to be easier seen *We've changed the colour of the Buchu leaf and Buchu seeds to help differentiate them from the Golpar leaf and Golpar seeds. *TzHaar-Mej-Roh's Rune Store now stocks Rune packs. These packs are almost exactly like other Rune packs, but in a grey box. TzHaar-Mej-Roh won't buy other Rune packs from other stores because they're not in a grey box. Who knew? *Gnome gliders now have a left-click Glider option available *In order to make it more visible we've changed the colour of the chatbox message which appears to tell you that your Ring of forging has melted *Razmire in Mort'ton now stocks Olive Oil (4) as a standard *If you're able to travel with Jeb and Holgart in Witchaven you'll now find that you can do so via a right-click Travel option *Sucking the air from Pufferfish will no longer cancel the underwater combat animation *We've fixed the progress bar when loading the World map. Now it won't skip backwards. If it's going backwards is it even loading? Unloading? *Bank fillers will now fill only the accessible part of your bank *A typo within the dialogue with the Apothecary during Bone Voyage has been corrected *A typo within the Fossil Island book has been corrected *A typo in the examine text for one of the Fossil Island Notes has been corrected *A typo in the Aid of the Myreque Quest journal has been corrected Discuss this update on our forums Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Curse, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team